This invention relates generally to mobile phones and more particularly to a latch assembly that locks a battery pack to a phone housing.
Mobile phones use rechargeable battery packs for operating electronic phone circuitry. These battery packs are generally large and heavy. A battery latch assembly is used to hold the battery pack to the phone housing. The battery pack must be securely attached to the phone housing so that a secure electrical contact is formed between the battery supply and the phone's electrical circuitry. However, present battery latch assemblies are either cumbersome to assemble and operate or do not hold the battery pack securely to the phone housing.
Accordingly, a need remains for a battery pack latch assembly that is easy to assembly and operate while providing secure engagement between the battery pack and the phone housing.